


Summertime Sweetness

by xSophie2x



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a bit of making out, Brett's a flirt, IN FRANCE, Liam's lazy, M/M, Summer Vacation, Summer Vibes, The Puppy Pack's holiday, Theo's teasing, there's a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: It's the Puppy Pack's holiday in France, and they're staying in Argent's summer home. Good times follow.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962727
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Summertime Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... For this fic Brett and Lori are alive and Argent has a summer home in France. That's just the way it is.  
> I've been wanting to write a happy summer fic for a while, so why not, and this just kinda rolled out :) Not too much editing though ;) I wrote this kinda fast, just Puppy Pack shenanigans :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

‘Aah, this is the good life.’

Theo chuckled, pushing up his sunglasses and looking over at the boy beside him, eyes squinting against the sun. Liam sat slumped in his beach chair, eyes closed as he let the sun shine on him, his body completely loose. Theo snorted.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so lazy, Little Wolf.’

Liam hummed, voice barely audible as he responded. ‘It’s called relaxing, Theodore. You should try it some time.’

Theo smiled, shaking his head as he went back to reading, though in reality he didn’t mind the sight of his boyfriend’s tanned stomach one bit. Next to him, Liam knew how lucky they were to have gotten access to Argent’s summer home in France for the vacation, after having made puppy eyes at the guy for weeks and having been able to go there with the whole “Puppy Pack” as they liked to call it, and he planned to make the absolute most of it. For him that mainly existed of lying lazily in the sun by the pool, he remembered how his eyes must’ve widened comically when he saw how big it was, pinching Theo in the side, and so far, he’d succeeded in those goals perfectly if you asked him.

Loud splashing sounds from across the pool, however, were enough for him to crack one eye open again, feeling the cold water-drops land on him as Brett landed in the pool again, and he flinched at them slightly, shivering. ‘Hey!’ he called out, catching Brett’s attention even as the boy swam to the side of the pool again. ‘Can you take it a little bit easy over there!?’ knowing that he would hear him and groaning as Brett simply winked at him, climbing out of the pool and shaking himself off. ‘Show-off,’ he muttered lowly, having seen enough of Brett’s need to have all attention on him constantly for the entire vacation.

‘My brother’s an idiot,’ Lori spoke up next to them, lying on Liam’s other side with her eyes closed behind her sunglasses. ‘He’s been trying so hard to make an impression on Nolan,’ and Liam nodded. He’d noticed the pull between the two boys as well, and that would surely explain why they’d watched Brett jump off the highest diving board for what seemed like the hundredth time now.

Lori lazily looked over, turning her gaze to the left side of the pool, and nudged Liam’s shoulder as a grin appeared on her face. ‘And I think it’s working,’ she chuckled conspiratorially, nodding to where Nolan was lying on his beach chair with his face so red and flushed that, if Liam hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought he’d gotten a bad sunburn.

With a wide grin, he turned back to Lori. ‘I think so too,’ he laughed. ‘Too bad it seems Nolan is too shy to do anything about it.’

At that, Lori looked back up at him, her eyes twinkling cheerfully. ‘You think that… We should give them a hand?’ she asked giggling.

Liam opened his mouth to respond, happy to craft a plan with her, though he was halted again before he got a chance.

‘Okay, okay, matchmakers,’ Theo’s voice spoke up lowly next to them, putting his book down as he stood up. ‘I’d love to see more of that, but why don’t we get something more to drink instead. This round is already almost up. Liam?’

Liam glanced up, reluctantly, the request filling him with dread. ‘Do we have to?’ he managed. He was just lying comfortable, and it didn’t exactly seem like a two-person job to him.

Theo’s eyes widened, snorting, having Liam pulled out of his chair before he could put up a fight. ‘Yes, you lazy ass, we have to! God, if I’d known what a party animal you’d turn into here, I might have had second thoughts about coming.’

‘You don’t mean that,’ Liam protested, hurrying to keep up, as Theo dragged him with him. He smiled, closing his hand around Liam’s tightly, because no, he really didn’t mean that. He’d been ecstatic when Liam invited him, happy that he could come along on the Puppy Pack’s holiday, and really, he had no idea what else he would’ve been doing now if he’d turned the offer down. Sitting at home, with nothing to do, bored out of his mind as his only thought would consist of the rest of the Pack having fun in France. Yeah, no thanks. Not for him. He already scrunched his nose up simply at the thought of it.

‘So…’ Liam’s voice interrupted his thoughts as they reached the kitchen, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked up at him from under his lashes, his voice sounding lower all of a sudden. ‘You didn’t really get me here just for a drink refill, did you?’

At that, Theo’s eyes twinkled proudly, a grin playing at his lips as he edged closer already. ‘Nope,’ he laughed. ‘You know me so well,’ already pushing Liam up against the refrigerator, the cool metal of the door burning against his bare back. He didn’t feel it, though, not with Theo’s warm lips pressed against his heatedly, the boy’s hands having wandered down to his lower back eagerly.

Liam closed his eyes leaning his head back, pulling Theo closer as his heart pounded in his chest and his hands were stuck tangled in the other boy’s hair, a soft whine spilling past his lips against Theo’s.

And then, before he could good and well get into it, pressing himself closer against his boyfriend’s body wanting more, craving more, it was cold again, Theo having pulled back and leaving his lips bare. Liam groaned, chasing after his boyfriend leaving him breathless and dazed, flushed, before his mind caught up with him and he realized what had happened.

‘I hate you.’ He panted. Taking a deep breath. Needing a moment to turn back to the reality of the empty kitchen.

Theo grinned, turning around, looking a little too smug and happy with himself for Liam’s liking. ‘Drink?’ he asked, winking, holding up the bottle they had bought on the way here.

Liam sighed, stepping away from the cold refrigerator shrugging, shoving an empty glass over to Theo and opening his mouth to respond, though again he was stopped before he could.

‘Hello! What’s taking so long? I’m thirsty!’ a voice that unmistakably belonged to Brett echoed through the house, the boy stepping around the corner with that ever-present smirk of his on his face.

Liam sighed at him interrupting his moment alone with Theo, that was already hard enough to find in his house, rolling his eyes. ‘Calm down, we’re gonna be right there.’

Brett nodded, eyeing the bottle in Theo’s hand, before stopping, glancing over at them as he noticed the atmosphere in the room. And Liam may or may not have had a small heart attack.

‘You look flushed,’ Brett observed, his eyes narrowing as he looked at him. A wide grin broke out on his face as the realization dawned on him, smirking. ‘I didn’t… Interrupt anything, did I?’

Liam couldn't help his groan, glancing at Theo at the comment. If anything, it was him who had interrupted it. His boyfriend could be such a tease. Though he always knew how to make up for it.

He looked over at Brett, gaze matching the other boy’s smirk. ‘Shouldn’t you go back to Nolan?’ he asked knowingly, shooting the question back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Brett flushed, telling Liam everything he needed to know. ‘I don’t know what you mean,’ Brett responded lightly, though his red face told Liam otherwise. He grinned, pleased with himself for getting a sarcastic comment in for once as well between the two kings of sarcasm, as he stepped closer to the kitchen island.

‘Come on,’ he continued simply, ‘Let’s go back,’ grabbing the bottle on his way out before walking back through the living room, minding his steps. Argent didn’t like the small puddled from the pool they left on the floor, as he’d told them with all the house rules he gave them before they left, and they might have to dry up later.

Behind them, Brett grabbed a few more bottles out of the cupboard, running after them and putting them on the table assigned for the drinks, only taking one with him to share with Nolan and Alec, who had been lying in the sun on a chair next to Nolan.

Liam paused in the doorway of the large glass door that separated the living room from the back yard, looking around. Only now noticing the two people that were missing.

‘Where are Mason and Corey?’ he questioned frowning, wanting to slap himself for not noticing the disappearance of the two boys he was closest to, glancing over at Theo who’d come to a stop beside him.

Theo chuckled, hooking his pinky around Liam’s. ‘Babe, what do you think? They really haven’t gotten themselves in any trouble,’ he said just as Liam caught movement from the corner of his eye, turning his head as Mason and Corey appeared from behind the little shed near the back where Argent kept his stuff for the yard.

He flushed, a smirk growing on his face. ‘Oh. Of course.’

Theo cackled at his comment, nodding. ‘Yeah. That’s what I meant,’ turning to Liam, the boy groaning at his unbelievable two best friends, and grinned. ‘Now I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like standing here for much longer. Besides, Argent’s gonna shoot us if we make a mess, like he told us before we left. So what do you say, wanna go for a swim?’

Liam hesitated, looking up at him from under his lashes. ‘I don’t know…’ Swimming was kind of contradictory to his plans of doing absolutely nothing. He should’ve known Theo would consider it the wrong answer though, felt like he should’ve been prepared for Theo’s protest, the other boy rolling his eyes, and the attack coming out of nowhere. Theo was quick to grab his arms and dragging him closer and closer to the side of the pool even with Liam’s frantic thrashing and fighting to escape his grip. ‘Oh no! Fuck! Theo, don’t you dare...!’

It was no use though, the other boy being strong and pulling him towards the pool with ease, giving him a push towards it. The next moment Liam knew what was happening he was going under, surrounded by cool water and the loud splash from his fall ringing in his ears, struggling slightly, and it took him a moment to get back to the surface again, gasping for air.

‘You asshole!’ he screamed as his lungs would let him, clenching his hands into fists sending a death glare at Theo, standing on the edge of the pool laughing his ass off, as the rest of the group chimed in with him in a wave of laughter. Liam’s cheeks burned hot with embarrassment.

‘It was the only way to get you in the water, Little Wolf!’ Theo cackled, his head thrown back, though as he was still preoccupied, Liam saw his clear chance to swim closer, pulling at Theo’s wrist and giving a tug to make him tumble into the pool next to him.

Now it was Liam’s time to laugh.

Gasping, with heavy breaths spilling past his lips the same way Liam had a moment ago, Theo came above water again, shaking the water droplets out of his hair before he opened his eyes again.

For a moment, Liam worried if he would get angry, but then a face-splitting grin formed on Theo’s face, eyes sparkling mischievously. ‘Yeah, I guess I deserved that,’ he said lowly, his voice rough, _and God_ , just the sound of that, along with the sight of water drops running down Theo’s face, his darkened wet hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes dark and mischievous, was enough to have a bomb of butterflies explode in Liam’s stomach, fluttering wildly. _Maybe being in the pool wasn’t so bad if he got to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend like that…_

Slowly, Theo edged closer and Liam couldn’t help a grin of his own, wrapping his arms around the chimera’s neck. The water was colder than he would’ve thought, but like this, being so close to Theo, he only felt warmth. Smiling, he pressed his lips against Theo’s, pulling back after the short peck he gave his boyfriend. His stomach fluttering at the light, content twinkle in Theo’s green eyes that he loved seeing so much. It always meant that Theo was happy.

‘Hey love birds, we’re still here too!’ Alec’s voice called out loudly then, breaking apart their moment and Liam’s head shot up at him, letting go of his boyfriend. Theo was quick to draw his attention back to him though and next to the pool Lori laughed, having jumped from her beach chair.

‘Come on guys!’ she called cheerfully, taking a run and jumping in the pool with her arms wrapped around her knees, landing in the pool quickly causing a splash of water to fall down on Liam and Theo like rain. ‘Let’s get a little more active!’

Her comment was enough to start a chain reaction from the rest, the rest of the group scrambling to get up and jump in the pool, following her. Just in time, Liam closed his eyes, shielding himself against Theo from the splashes of their friends all around them, and the sound of Theo’s laughter was the only thing he heard as he pulled him closer. Liam took his time studying Theo’s face, taking in the light and utter happiness in the other’s eyes, no dark cloud of any negative emotion on his face to be found.

It had been so long since he saw him so carefree. Really carefree, and it was always a beautiful thing to see. It put a smile on Liam’s face.

‘Hey. Feel like doing a little race with me?’ Theo’s voice sounded close to his ear then, pulling him out of his daydream, something just for them to do, and nodding across the pool. ‘To the other side and back.’

Liam followed his gaze, couldn’t help the wide smile that Theo’s proposal formed on his face. ‘Bring it on,’ he smirked. He was so gonna win that.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of them staying in the pool together, having fun and doing more little races, sometimes just between the two of them, and sometimes more of their friends joining in, Liam still grinning at the fact he won the first one. He couldn’t help rubbing it in Theo’s face whenever he got the chance, whenever the other boy got a little too smug.

At Brett and Alec’s jumps in the water, big puddles of water ended up being splashed all over the tiles beside the pool, making Liam cringe every time, though Theo reminded him that it was just water and it would dry up on its own. No need for cleaning at the end of the day.

Liam smiled, making his way closer to Theo, and as they enjoyed their quiet moment together by the side of the pool, Mason and Corey doing the same on the other end, Theo caught a movement from the corner of his eye. He turned, smirking, nudging Liam’s shoulder. ‘Look,’ he whispered, nodding to the left side of the pool.

Liam frowned, turning and following his boyfriend’s gaze, his eyes widening as they landed on Brett and Nolan. Brett loomed over Nolan, the boy carefully brushing a strand of hair out of Nolan’s eyes with a shy smile on his face. Quickly, Liam hid his laughter in Theo’s neck, his boyfriend shushing him with a laugh of his own.

He couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen Brett so bashful.

‘Well,’ he said, brushing over his face, a wide grin taking over as Theo chuckled. ‘There’s something I thought I’d never see.’

‘Looks like they won’t be needing our help after all,’ Lori giggled as she swam by, making her way towards Alec who was now the only other single person in the group, along with her.

‘Looks like it,’ Liam grinned, being cut off quickly by Theo’s lips on his, the boy’s arms wrapped around him warmly, and Liam closed his eyes, melting into him. Completely at ease, like he had been from the start of this summer vacation.

He’d had the feeling already when they first arrived here, seeing how well they all got along and how much fun they had, and how they had the chance to be completely carefree, not a chance of worries clouding their minds and holding them back. They all knew it, and this would really be the best summer vacation they had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Let me know what you think, comments make my day :)


End file.
